Jasper and Bella
by bellacullen167
Summary: Alice and Edward cheat on Bella and Jasper, Bella and Jasper have been suspecting that they were fooling arounf behind tier back but didnt say anything about it until now. What happens when Jasper ends up falling in love with Bella? Will she love him back
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Edward has been distant lately, along with Alice and I don't like it. Nobody seems to notice besides Jasper and I. I can tell Jasper is worried as hell and truthfully so am I, although we have not spoke about why they might be acting this way, I think we both are thinking the same thing. There's a knock on the door and usually it's Edward so I just tell him to come in but when I turn around it's not Edward.

It's Jasper.

"Jasper?" I say softly.

We've really only spoke once and that was when Edward took me to meet his family.

"Hello, Bella," He says calmly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to talk to you... About Edward and Alice," He walks over and stands next to me, leaning on the counter.

"What about them?" I ask and put my dishes away.

"I think that they are seeing eachother behind our backs."

I say nothing for a second not wanting to admit it but I do. "Well, I'm not the only who thinks so then," I say mostly in a mumble.

"I didn't come here to make either of us feel worse, Bella."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to talk to them about it really."

"I think we both know what that answer is going to be, Jasper." I look at him.

He walks closer. "But don't you think we deserve to hear it from them?"

I bite my lip slightly.

"We only have a week until school is out and I don't think either of us can wait any longer," He whispers in a voice that sounds pained.

I nod a little. "When?"

"Well today is Friday and we don't have school-"

"Why not?"

"School doesn't have electric I guess. But how about later today?"

"Alright... Does the rest know?"

He shakes his head. "No, not yet."

"Yet," I whisper and sigh. "What time do you want to go?"

"Have you ate yet?"

I shake my head a little. "Not yet."

"I could take you and get something to eat if you like... Or wait until the afternoon and let you get some more sleep."

"I haven't been sleeping good, so sleeping is out of the question and you don't have to buy be breakfast," I say.

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

"I'm not all that hungry," I lie.

I just don't want to eat.

"You are lying, Bella. Come on, I don't mind getting you something in your stomach."

I can't come up with anyother excuse to not eat so I give in.

"Alright," I say.

"It's a little chilly, you should bring a light jacket."

"Did you run?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "You didn't hear me pull up?"

I shake my head. "What did you drive?"

"My motorcycle."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yes.""

"Then why do you always ride with Emmett?"

He shrugs a little. "Just do. And it's easier when I don't hunt to be around him."

"Did you-"

He nods. "Yesterday. Go grab a jacket."

```oOo```

"Thank you," I say to him when we sit down in the booth.

"You're welcome."

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asks us.

"I'll have a water," Jasper tells her.

"And you Miss?"

"Orange juice."

She walks away and I look at the menu.

```oOo```

I feel Jasper laugh a little. "You realize I wouldn't let you get hurt right?" He tells me when we come to a stop sign.

"Really? Thought you always hated me."

He makes a turn. "I don't hate you, Bella." He says loud enough so I can hear.

Once we get to the Cullen's house we get off.

"Do you think they really went hunting?" I ask him.

"I don't know what to think anymore. Everyone else is in Seattle but they should be home in 10 minutes. They left at 3 am."

I nod and next thing I know we are already in the house. Something is off and I look up at Jasper.

"THere's our answer," He whispers and closes his eyes.

Jasper picks me up and runs upstairs and that's when I hear them moaning and grunting. My heart breaks into a thousand pieces. Jasper sets me down gently and kicks open the door.

There they were... Alice on the bed I would sleep in on her hands and knees and Edward screwing her from behind. They don't seem to notice that we are here so they keep going, I close my eyes and Jasper clears his throat. Not that he needed to, it was just to get their attention. They hear him and seem shocked that both of us are here.

"Jasper!" Alice yells.

I finally open my eyes.

I feel tears going down my face.

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!" They yell at the same time.

"Bella," Edward says with a pained look on his face.

I say nothing as he walk to me. I step behind Jasper who is letting his emotions flow through the room.

"I can explain, Bella," He says softly.

"You were right about one thing," I whisper. "You have no soul and you are going to burn in hell."

I hear a gasp from behind me but I don't turn around.

"Edward... Alice?" I hear Esmes sweet voice. "How could you?"

Both Edward and Alice seem to be at loss of words. I feel Edward grab my wrist hard and tries to yank me to him but Jasper doesn't let him. Alice is "crying" with a sheet around her body.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" I ask her.

She says nothing and Jasper pulls me out of the room and up to a different room. Where are we going? My heart beat refuses to calm down as he sits me on a bed. Never been in this room before.

"Carlisle is kicking them out," He says softly.

I say nothing back to him.

"I'll have Rose call your father and tell him you are staying here this weekend," He says as he tries to send me calming waves.

I feel tired. I feel sick. I feel like HELL!

Jasper takes the tears off of my cheeks with his hand and lays me down then covers me up. My eyes close almost instantly and I drift off to sleep.

A/N: So did you guys like it? Review! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

I can feel Bella's pain as she sleep. Both of our pain and everybody else's is becoming too much for me to handle so I go hunt. As I hunt I let my anger out by tearing trees apart, but not many incase humans start to wonder.

Seconds pass...

Minutes pass...

Hour's pass...

Suddenly it's almost night fall.

Heading back home I make my anger go away so I don't make the whole house feel what I'm feeling. Everyone is in the living room. Nobody is talking. Only looking into space, even Emmett of all heart is faster than normal and I go up to my study where Bella is to see her sitting up in a small ball. Her pain is like the air you breath in. You don't have to be a vampire to feel her pain from a mile away. It's plastered all over her face.

I try to send her calming waves and the only response I get is when her eyes flicker over to me. I walk over to my bed and sit next to her. Oh how I wish they both would die right now.

Bellas stomach growls a little.

"You are hungry," I tell her.

She shrugs.

"What do you want to eat?"

It looks like her face almost turns green when I mention it.

"Chicken noodle soup and crackers?" I ask hopeing she'll atleast attempt to eat that.

She nods a little.

"Well why wouldn't she eat for us?" I hear Emmett grumble from the living room.

Only Emmett.

"I'll be right back," I tell her then leave before I can see her reaction.

I get out a can of chicken noodle soup and open the can and pour it into a bowl then put it in for 3 minutes. As I wait for the microwave to go off I grab her some crackers then go get a tray for her food. I don't see how humans eat this stuff. It's gross!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The microwave goes off so I hurry up and grab the bowl out then get her a spoon. I figure she would need something to drink also so I get her some sprite then run this up to her to find her laying down again looking asleep. I sit the tray down.

"Bella," I say softly.

Her eyes open after a minute seeming to be even more tired.

"The chicken noodle soup is done," I tell her softly.

She yawns a little.

"Would you like to go to sleep for a while?" I ask.

Please eat!

I think she can see my pleading for her to eat and she shakes her head as she sits up.

Some relief covers my body like a little blanket. I put the tray above her lap and put the legs up so it doesn't sit on her.

"Thanks," She murmurs.

"You're welcome."

She sits there looking at the soup and crackers for a minute before her anger comes at me. I send her some calming waves and that seems to help her a little as she picks the spoon up from the noodles and takes a small bite. Her face expression changes as she pushes it away.

"How about crackers? Can you eat them?" I ask.

Just eat something... PLEASE!

She sighs a little and picks one up and takes a bite and sucks on the salt. Bella takes the crackers off the tray and puts them in her lap. I take the tray and put her drink on the table next to her then go put everything away.

A/N: So was it good? What do you think about Jasper and Bella? Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Surprisingly, Rosalie has been so much nicer to me, although I think it is out of pity. (A/N: Does that make since?) Jasper has been with me, making sure I didn't do anything reckless I guess and eat.

"Have you ate, Bella?" Jasper asks.

See? My own baby sitter!

I nod slightly and look at him. "You should hunt though," I tell him.

"I'm fine."

"You know what that means don't you?"

He gives me a funny look.

I half smile. "Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional."

He chuckles and lays down next to me. "Where did you get that from?"

"The Italian Job." (A/N: I FREAKING LOVE LOVE LOVE THAT MOVIE! :D)

"Gotta watch it sometime then now don't we?"

I nod and turn facing him.

"Whats eating you?" He asks.

_"Edward," _I say mentally.

I shrug.

"You are the worst liar ever, Bells."

Bells... Hmm... Only Charlie call's me that.

"Edward," I sigh a little.

He says nothing for a minute.

Guilt rushes through my body for saying that, I know he still hurts because, of what he and Alice had done to us, but I knew that if I hadn't told him who or what I was thinking about he'd guilt me into it. Well he never really makes me tell him anything, but he tends to close up a little on me so I do tell him what I never wanted to tell him in the first place.

"Don't feel guilty, darlin'," He says.

I sigh a little and sit up then turn to him.

"So how have you been doing, Jasper?" I as him.

He chuckles a little.

` ` ` o O o ` ` `

"Let's go for a walk?" Jasper asks.

"Alright. Let me-"

"You write the note, I'll get your jacket," He smiles.

I smile slightly. "Okay then."

As he- (in vampire speed), get's my jacket I scribble down my note to Charlie saying that I'm taking a walk with Jasper.

"So where are we going?" I ask him as I lock the door.

He shrugs slightly. "Don't know yet. Around I guess."

"So pretty much just around town?"

Jasper nods. "Yep, pretty much."

` ` ` o O o ` ` `

"Come on, hop on,"Jasper tells me.

"I'm fine."

He chuckles. "I already know you are hungry and want to sit down, Bella, so hop on. We'll pay a visit to Esme."

Esme.

I couldn't say no to seeing Esme.

"Fine," I say.

He bends down a little so that I can jump onto his back. When I get on his back Jasper starts to run home and I turn my face so I can't see anything, although even if I didn't do that, I wouldn't really see anything, only blurs of everything around and it made me feel sick when I watched. Once we are in the house Jasper slowly puts me down on the couch then sits next to me.

"Well I guess Esme is not here and neither are the others..." He frowns slightly at that.

"Where'd they go?" I ask.

Stupid question.

He shrugs a little. "To hunt maybe? I don't know."

I nod a little and my stomach growls.

"Lunch time for the human," He tells me and stands up. "What would you like?"

I shrug slightly and we go to the kitchen to look around.

Pizza rolls!

I take them out of the freezer.

Jasper chuckles. "What is it with you and pizza rolls?"

I shrug. "They are just a bit size pizza." I laugh a little.

"Do you want to have something else with it?" He asks.

_'You,'_ I say mentally.

WAIT WHAT?

Snap out of it Bella! Snap out of it!

"Bella?" Jasper asks looking worried.

"Hu? Oh... No."

"Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Jasper."

He frowns just slightly at my comment but I ignore it.

"Microwave or oven?" He asks.

"Oven," I get out thing to get the thing to put some rolls on and Jasper heats up the oven.

"BELLA!" I hear Emmett yell.

When did they get here? I didn't even hear them come in... Hmm... must have not been paying close enough attention then. Oh well.

"What?" I say.

"HIII!" He puts on a cheesy smile and pecks me on the cheek.

"Hhii?" I draw out a little and say it more like a question.

"What no love for me?" He says.

Something... Is... Off...

"Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

Emmett bursts out laughing. "Duhh! Imma go play a game!" He skips off out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

A/N: I was going to make this even longer even though its not too long but still, but I got tired of typing this up! :) But I hope you guys still liked it. REVIEW! :)


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I still miss him, even though I know I shouldn't anymore, but I can't help it. Jasper has been great, I know he misses Alice also but he doesn't want to admit it to me right now, or to himself really. He fills up the whole in my heart and he's become my best friend now. Emmett is Emmett and always tries to make me laugh and Rosalie... She's helping I guess you could say. She likes to do sleep over's and paint my nails like Alice used to, although I like her sleep over's more than Alices because, Alice always put me in things I didn't want to be put in. Guess it was her way of controlling me.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme says when I get down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Esme," I say and yawn a little.

"Are you hungry hon?" She asks.

"Not yet."

They just came back from hunting not too long ago I guess.

"Jasper is out back if you want to talk to him," She tells me.

I nod a little. "What are you guys doing back so early?" I ask her.

"Early? We said we'd be back at 10:00 in the morning... It's 12:30 right now, Bella."

"It is?" I frown a little.

Why had I slept so long?

"Why don't you go out with Jasper and I'll make you up something to eat?"

"I can do-"

"Go on. It's fine."

I turn around and go out back where Jasper is.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asks when I get close to him and sit down.

"Doesn't feel like I've slept at all actually."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So how were you this weekend?"

I shrug. "Fine."

He smiles. "You know what that means don't you?"

I laugh a little.

"Freaked out, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional," We say at the same time.

He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"We should watch that movie today," He says.

I nod a little.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugs. "Just wondering."

"So what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Just didn't feel like going back in the house I guess."

"Why not?"

He shrugs again and pulls on my pinky so I let him have my hand and I lay down, when I do Jasper does too. His hand is cool against my warm hand and it feels good. We lay in silence for a while in comfortable silence. For some reason I never feel uncomfortable around Jasper anymore. Jasper turns on his side and looks at me. I look back at him just as he kisses me on my lips, there's a electric shock it feels like, more stronger than Edwards had been. I kiss him back, encouraging him so pull me closer and kiss me harder. Kissing him makes me feel like I'm floating in the air. When he pulls away to let me breathe better and looks into my eyes. Looking back I can see love in his eyes, I can't say anything, I'm breathing to hard and I will my heart to slow down so I can breathe normally. After a minute it slows down enough for me to stop panting, he kisses me once again, tangling his hands in my hair as I kiss back and pull him closer to my body. Jaspers tongue slips past my lips and into my mouth as mine goes into his. We moan softly and his grip tightens in my hair, but not too much to hurt me. He, at some point, rolls ontop of me but doesn't put his body weight on me.

There's a funny feeling between my legs and when I go to close my legs Jaspers leg moves between mine so I can't. Letting me breathe, he kisses and licks at my neck.

"EMMETT!" I hear Rosalie scream and moan.

Jasper chuckles.

"I think I need a shower," I tell him.

He laughs and stands up then holds out his hand to help me up and I take it, letting him pull me up off the ground but he picks me up.

"Close your eyes."

I do and next thing I know, I'm in Jaspers room again and he puts me down.

"Go on and shower," He tells me and kisses me once again.

His mouth covering mine makes me go weak at the knees, I kiss him back but he doesn't allow me to pull away when I try and picks me up again so I put my legs around his waist. It seems to take everything he has to pull away from me and put me down.

"I think it would be good for you to have a... What do you call it... Human moment?" Jasper says and slowly lets me go.

This time he kisses my cheek softly. "I'll be waiting when you come out," He says softly in my ear.

I bite my lip and he turns me around to where my clothes are so I get my bag then go into the bathroom. After turning the water to the temperature I like, I undress and get in. I shiver as the hot water hits my naked body and I walk right under it with my body facing the water. After I wash my hair, I shave and wash my body. When I get out of the shower I dry off and get dressed then go back into Jaspers room. Sure enough, as he said he would be, he is sitting on the bed so I put my bag down and go plop next to him.

"Go out with me tonight," He says and gently pushes me on my back so he can hover his upper half of his body over mine and puts his arm across my chest so he is holding himself up.

I'm so happy school is out now.

I nod a little after a second.

He smiles, but the smile on his face turns into a frown a second later.

"What?" I ask him.

"Stay here," He says and gets up then he's out of the room in a flash.

I sit up and frown a little. What was that about? When I hear a crash from down stairs only 5 minutes later I go down to see Edward growling at Jasper.

"Both of you stop!" Carlisle yells.

I watch from the middle of the stairs.

"She mine!" Edward growls.

"You cheated on her! You might as well have killed her slowly!" Jasper yells at Edward.

"Both of you shut the hell up," I say.

Everyone looks at me.

"I'm not anybodies possession. As for you Edward... I really have no clue why you came-"

"To get you, love-"

"I **HATE** you. You never loved me and even if you had, you wouldn't have hurt either of us like you had," I turn around and go back up stairs.

A/N: So was it good? How did you guys like the Jasper and Bella moment? REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV  
>"SEE WHAT YOU DID?" I yell at Edward. "You didn't hurt her this time, you almost killed her! She wouldn't eat for days! And now after what you and Alice did, you want to come back and fix things? Theres nothing to fix anymore, she's not broken. So why don't you take yourself to that little pixie and fuck her in the ass again and never come back." Once I get what I wanted to say out I turn and run up to Bella.<p>

She's on my bed laying down on her stomach with her head under a pillow.

"Bella?" I say softly and close the door behind me then walk over to the bed and sit behind her.

I touch her lower back softly and she moves away from my touch slightly so I move my hand away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. So sorry," I tell her.

She says nothing as her tears come out of her eyes. I can smell them as they flow out.

"Please say something," I beg her.

Bella sniffuls a little and shakes her head a little.

"He's gone now," I tell her softly. "Do you need anything?"

She only shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I say to her again but she still doesn't respond to me.

A few minutes late she rolls onto her back with her eyes a little red. I take my hands and take her tears away.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad," She tells me.

I lean over her. "I'm-"

"Stop saying that, Jasper," She interupts me.

"I am."

"I know you are. But I am not mad at you. So stop saying that."

I sigh a little.

Bella pulls me down to her and kisses my cheek. I lay my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry we upset you," I say softly and kiss her collar bone.

When I look back up up Bella is biteing her lower lip.

"What?" I ask her.

She shake's her head a little.

" Tell me."

"Nothing. I'm going to go take a shower."

I frown. "You just got out 20 mintues ago."

She sighs a little.

"Please tell me what is going through your head?"

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"What?"

"You said you were going to take me out tonight, where?"

` ` ` O o O ` ` `

"What is this place?" Bella asks me.

"An italian restrant." I take her hand. "Come in," I pull her slightly out of the car.

` ` ` O o O ` ` `

"Take your flatts off," I tell Bella.

"Why?"

"Because, you won't need them for where we are going right now."

"Where are we going?"

"A place you'll love to see."

I'm not going to tell her even though I already know she hate surprises. Bella does as I say and takes them off.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her after I put a blind fold over her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asks.

I didn't let her see where we were going and only 2 minutes away.

"Stop asking that."

I get out and hurry to her side then pick her up.

"You'll love it. Trust me."

Because, there is nobody around to see I run to the place with a small hill and sit us down in the sand. When I take the blind fold off she gasps a little.

"It's beautiful," She whispers.

"So are you," I tell her and kiss her cheek softly.

She rolls her eyes. "Sure."

BPOV

The sun has just set and it's the most beautiful thing I have ever saw in my life. After a little while, we lay back in the sand.

"Edward said that to me once," I tell him.

"Said what to you once?" He ask and turns his head to me.

"To turst him," I say softly.

Jasper shifts until he is between my legs and ontop of me.

"I'm not Edward, and I know how to treat a girl. Human or vampire. He doesn't appearently," He says.

I say nothing.

Jasper stands up and takes me with him.

"Lets go down to the water shall we?"

He takes my hand as we walk down and next thing I know Jasper is throwing me into the water. He laughs when I come back up and he lets me push him under. We laugh and he picks me up in his arms then kisses me. The last thing I see before I close my eyes and kiss him back is the sun finally going down.

A/N: So how did you guys like it? I went to go see Breaking Dawn when it came out and it was really good! How many of you guys saw it? What was your favorite part?


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I remember when Jasper took me back to the Cullens... I was very tired by time we got back but I stayed up so I could take a shower and I did. Right when my head hit the pillows I was out like a light.

"Sleep good?" I hear Jasper ask.

"Mmhm," I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes then strech.

"We'll be here alone... Everyone else went hunting."

"Don't you need to hunt?" I ask him.

"I went hunting while you were sleeping."

I nod a little and yawn. "What time is it?"

Jasper looks at his clock. "2:59."

"In the afternoon?" I ask with my voice raising.

He chuckles. "No. In the morning silly."

I groan.

"Would you like for me to help you sleep, darlin'?"

I nod and lay back down.

Not even a second later it feels like I am in heaven and my eyes drift closed.

JPOV

I lay down next to Bella when I get dressed in a pair of pajama pants. Bella rolls onto her stomach and drags a pillow under her head. I watch as she does but then I hear someone outside. Looking down at Bella I make sure she won't wake up, I go down and outside.

"Howdy there, Jasper," I hear a familiar voice say.

"Peter?" I ask.

"Did you really think I forgot about you?" He laughs.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had a feeling... A good feeling."

"About?"

"So when were you going to tell me about, Bella?" He comes closer.

B+J

Its now 7:45 so Bella should be getting up soon so I keep an eye on her.

"So tell me about her," Peter says.

"She's... There's no words to describe her... She will be getting up-" I get interrupted by the shower turning on from my room. "Right about now."

Peter chuckles and sits back. "Go to your girl, boy."

"I'll be right back," I tell him.

"Have fun," He teases.

I run up to my room to see Bella getting some clothes out of her bag.

"Morning darlin'," I say softly.

She jumps and gasps. "You couldn't have warned me you were here?"

I laugh and pull her to my body and put my arms around her waist.

"I'm here," I say.

Bella shoves me away and rolls her eyes. "Haha. Not funny, Jasper." She goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

I only follow her in after she gets in the shower.

"I'm sorry," I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

BPOV

I get my hair wet.

"Please forgive me?" Jasper asks.

"Maybe."

"I have someone you need to meet."

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine."

"Kay." I wash my hair and shave.

"I'll talk to you when you get out," He tells me.

"Yep."

I hear him walk out and I finish up then get out and get dressed then go out to Jaspers room. Jasper is sitting on the bed next to my bag. I kiss him, catching him off guard and he pulls me on his lap. I pull away breathless and he smiles.

"So I take it you forgive me?" He asks.

"Mmmm... Maybe."

Jasper kisses me once again so I kiss him back and pull away after a minute.

"How about now?"

I nod and he chuckles.

"Come on, he's waiting to meet you," Jasper stands up and places me on my feet.

"Who?" I ask.

Jasper doesn't say anything he only drags me out of the room and down to the living room.

"Bella!" The man says.

"Bella this is Peter," Jasper says to me.

Peter had red eyes, but oddly I don't feel afraid of him.

` ` ` oOo `` `

"Bella," Jasper says and hands me his phone. "Your dad."

"Hello?" I answer him.

"When do you plan on coming home?" He asks.

Atleast he's not angry and doesn't sound worried.

"Today. I can come home now if you want me to. What-"

"Calm down. Me and Billy are going on a fishing trip and won't be back for atleast next week... I can come back sooner if you-"

"No, that's fine... When are you leaving?"

"In an hour."

"Alright... Did you do the laundry yet?"

"No... Could you-"

"Yep."

"Uhh... Well I think thats all..."

Even over the phone and its not a final goodbye he sucks at saying goodbye.

"Bye dad," I tell him.

"Bye," He grumbles.

I hang up the phone and give it back to Jasper.

"Would you like to leave now?"

"In an hour if thats alright with you," I say.

"Of course."

I stand up and start or the stair case.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asks.

"Get my stuff together..."

"I already did that when you were on the phone."

"Oh," I say dumbly.

Is that even a word? Dumbly... Hmmmm... I hope so.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Nope."

Jasper pats the spot next to him so I go back and sit next to him.

"So if you don't hunt animals but people, then why haven't you drained me?" I ask Peter.

Jasper and Peter chuckle a little.

"I only hunt bad people."

"So like killers and rapists?"

"Exactly. Your blood doesn't appeal to me."

` ` ` oOo ` ` `

Jasper takes me home and insists on staying with me, plus Peter wanted to see what I do at home. All I do is clean, cook, and do laundry. I suppose that would in with the cleaning the house thing wouldn't it?

I hear a car pull up so I look out the kitchen window.

"Jacob?" I mutter to myself. "This won't be good."

I look at Jasper and Peter is already standing.

"Who is Jacob?" Peter asks.

"A friend," I tell him and go to the door making sure Jacob doesn't come in.

Instead I go stand on the porch.

Jake comes up.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Who is in there?" He frowns.

"Just Jasper..."

"And who else?"

"What do you want, Jake? I know it's not to question me."

"A new vampire has come to town."

"Yeah, I know."

Jake crosses his arms. "How?" He asks.

"He's Jaspers friend."

"_Friend_?" He spats.

"Yes. Friend. If you have a problem with that then you can leave. Nobody ask you here."

"He's a killer, Bella."

"Who?"

"That _friend_."

"If he was a killer then why hasn't he killed me yet?"

Yes, he hunts humans, but only bad ones.

"Maybe he's been saving you."

I scoff. "No. He hasn't killed me because, he has self control."

"Control?"

I hear the door open behind me but I don't look behind me to see who it is.

"Maybe you should leave, Jacob." Jasper says to him.

"If he kills her-"

"He won't," Both Jasper and I say at the same time.

"I swear I'll kill you Cullen," Jake finishes.

"Bye, Jacob," I tell him.

A/N: So how was it? How do you like Peter? Good chapter? Bad? REVIEW! :)


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"What movies do you have?" Peter asks me.

I shrug a little. "What kind of movie?"

"Halloween type movies?"

"Michel Meyers?"

"Sure."

"I'd rather not go to that box..."

"What box?" Both Jasper and Peter ask.

"In Charlie's room..."

"Why would... Ooohhh," Peter and Jasper say.

"Yeah so rather not go there. But other than that you can look. I don't really watch much TV."

Peter shrugs and goes looking through the movies.

"Don't Be Afraid of the Dark!" Peter yells.

I grab an apple then go put it in.

"What, you aren't going to offer me an apple?" Peter asks.

I roll my eyes then thrust the apple in his mouth. After grabbing another one I sit down and press play.

B+J

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asks.

"Nothing," I take the movie out then sigh.

"Then why are your emotions all over the place?"

I shrug a little.

Jaspers arms go around my waist. "He's not mad at you if that's what you are thinking."

"How- never mind."

"Well I don't have to be a mind reader…" His voice trails off as he realizes what he just said. "I didn't -"

"Its fine," I cut him off. "I know what you meant."

"I'm sorry," He tells me.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

At least Peter had left to go to the next state to hunt, I already love him, but I didn't want him to hear this.

"You can tell me anything, Bella."

I nod a little. "I know."

He sighs a little. "So how about a game of gold fish?"

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

Jasper laughs a little and grabs the deck of cards from the small book shelf and we go sit on the floor on different sides of the coffee table.

B+J

After about 15 rounds of gold fish we start to play war.

There's a knock on the door and Jasper growls lowly.

"What?" I ask him.

"That _mutt _is here."

"I'll be right back," I say and open up the door.

"Can we talk?" Jacob asks as soon as I open up the door.

I step out onto the porch and close the door so we have some what a since of privacy.

"What about?" I go over and hop up onto the railing of the porch.

"I wanted to say sorry, for earlier…"

"Forgiven. What else?"

"I miss you, Bells. The whole pack misses you. Especially Emily. She has been kind of lonely with out you."

I sigh a little.

I really do miss them too, really I do.

"This weekend?" He asks hopeful.

I think about it for a minute then nod. "Sure."

Jacobs face brightens up as he smiles widely. "So I'll pick you up at 8:00?"

"Sure."

"I've got to go and run with Sam and Embry."

"Kay," I jump off the railing.

Jacob picks me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Jacob… Oxygen is…. Important," I gasp out.

He puts me down and kisses me on the cheek.

"Friday!" He yells as he starts running to the woods next to my house. "Don't forget!"

Well this weekend should be an interesting weekend.

A/N: Soooo how did you guys think? Have any of you seen the movie Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark? I have! It kind of creeped me out! Haahaa so well….. I really love reviews! J


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

When I walk back in the house Jasper is shuffling the cards. I close the door and he looks at me smiling. I frown a little at that. He isn't mad at me for agreeing to go to La Push?

"You aren't mad?" I ask him.

"Why would I be mad at you darlin'?"

I walk back over to the coffee table and sit down next to Jasper. I shrug a little.

JPOV

"I'm not Edward, Bella," I whisper and put the cards down on the table.

"I didn't say you were."

"But that's why you thought that I was going to be mad at you. Although I don't agree with some of your friends , doesn't mean that I will get mad at you for wanting to hang out with them. I cant stop you from living your life. I'm not Edward, I cant get mad at you or try to talk you out of something you want to do even if I don't want you to do it," I tell her truthfully.

"I didn't mean to compare you to him," She says.

"I know. Its what you are used to, but I wont do that to you. Make you feel guilty."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not getting mad I guess," Bella fiddles with her hands.

Standing up I hold both of my hands for her to take so she does and I pull her up putting my hands on her lower back.

"You worry too much you know that?" I murmur and kiss her softly.

"Do you expect any less than that?"

I put my forehead against hers. "No."

"When is Peter coming back?"

"Said around 5:30 tomorrow morning."

"Then what should we do?"

I smile and kiss her softly. She sighs a little into the kiss and puts her arms around my neck. I lift her up and put my arms under her butt, holding her up level to me. Bella's hands find their way into my hair and I sit down on the couch then deepen the kiss. Bella's heart is racing and I let my tongue slide across her bottom lip. She grants me access. We are in full on make-out session mode and the only thing that pulls us out of it is the phone ringing.

"Ignore it," I tell her and attack her mouth again.

Bella pulls away. "Might be Charlie," She says to me.

I whine and pout at her.

All I get is her laughing and telling me that she'd be right back and a chaste kiss on the lips.

BPOV

When I get to the kitchen I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bella, love, please let me explain," Edwards voice says on the other line.

"You have nothing to explain."

"What happened with Alice… It was a mistake, one that both of us regret deeply. Please…. Just let me come see you."

"If you knew it was a mistake then why the hell would you do it? Its one thing to cheat on me but to cheat on me with your brothers wife? That's pretty fucked up. And so are you," I hang up just as Jasper comes in and looks at me.

I sigh.

"You okay?" Jasper asks.

"Yep."

I lean on the counter. Jasper walks over and lifts me up onto the counter top so I am level with him.

"Its not nice to lie," He tells me.

I tilt my head to the side a little but I don't say anything.

"Don't have to tell me. But I am here for when you need me," Jasper says.

"Wouldn't it kind of be considered incest?" I ask him.

Its just an after though really.

"What?" He asks.

"Alice and Edward," I tell him.

Jasper seems to think about it for a minute. "Well seeing as Alice didn't take my last name but the Cullen's I guess you could consider it that way."

"Weird."

He nods a little and pulls me closer to him so that our bodies are touching.

"You know, I'm kind of happy that they did what they did."

"Why?"

"Because, if they hadn't then would have never became what we are now."

"Got a point. But it was still wrong to do. They could have at least told the truth and save some hurt."

Jasper nods. "Definitely. But at least we got something good out of it."

"But weren't you and Alice mates?" I ask confused.

I thought that mates didn't do that to each other.

"No. We were never mates."

"Then why…?"

"Because, we needed someone. We decided to get married and do what a normal couple or married person would do, but we were never mates. But it still hurts that they did what they did."

"Are Edward and Alice mates?"

"As much as I hate it, yes, they are."

"Then why didn't she-"

"I don't know. She was just being thoughtless I guess. But I don't care about that anymore."

"Why?"

"Because, I have you now and that's all that matters."

I blush a little and that makes him smile.

THE NEXT DAY! 

When I wake up Jasper is trailing soft kisses all over my shoulder. I look at my clock and it reads 8:12 a.m.

"Morning darlin'," Jasper murmurs.

"Morning."

"Sleep good?"

I nod a little.

"Are you hungry?"

"No… what's today?" I ask.

"Friday."

I sit straight up. "Jacob!"

"He is waiting outside."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I get up and go take a fast shower and get dressed.

Jasper is sitting on my bed still as I brush my hair.

"He was late anyways," Jasper says.

"So? I still needed time to get ready."

"You are perfect just the way you are," He comes up behind me and hugs me.

I lean on him. "I have to go," I tell him.

"I'll see you tonight then," He kisses me softly.

Before anything else can happen I pull away and grab my jacket. We walk down stairs together and out the door.

"See you later darlin'."

"Bye."

When he runs off into the woods I lock the door then walk up to Jacob.

"Still with that guy?" He ask smirking.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with it then you can just leave and you wont hear from me again," I tell him.

He raises his hands in defense. "Didn't mean anything by it," Jacob opens the door for me.

When he gets in I say, "It always means something with you, Jacob."

"Sure, sure."

The ride to La Push is quiet, but its comfortable. We pull up to his house and get out.

"So what do you have in mind?" I ask him.

"Well the others are down at the beach playing and what not and they really want to see you…"

"Okay."

"We can walk there, only ten minutes from here."

As we walk Jacob starts pounding me with questions.

"Seriously? Is really any of your business if we are having sex? I thought it was my life, not yours."

"Well if you are, we should tell-"

"Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you!" I push him but he doesn't seem effected by it.

"It could be dangerous, Bella," He tries to explain.

"Whatever. I am done talking about this."

"But-"

"NO 'BUT'S!" I yell at him.

He huffs.

A minute later I hear laughing and yelling.

"Come on," Jacob grabs my hand and starts running.

"Jacob!" I yell at him and he laughs.

We come to a stop and I pretty much get tackled by everyone.

"BEELLLLLAAA!" Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, and Paul yell and come running at me.

I brace myself for the impact that is soon to come and does when they push Jacob out of the way. I land on my back. They all land on top of each other and me. I know my face is red by now from lack of oxygen.

"Guys!" I gasp.

"BELLLLAAA!" They all yell again.

"CANT…. BREATHE!" I yell.

They laugh and start getting up. Seth helps me up and Jacob comes over brushing my back off.

"You okay?" He asks.

I laugh. "Yeah."

"So what are you doing here? I thought Jacob was joking," Seth says.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I tell him.

"Disappoint? No way!"

"Come on, Bella!" Quil yells. "Come play with us!"

I look up at Jacob. I give him a little shove.

"Well come on," I say and give him a smile.

He flashes a smile back. "So what are we playing?"

"How about tag?" Seth says.

"Tag?" We all question him.

"Well why not?"

I shrug. "Not it," I say.

"Not it!" Quil and Paul yell.

"Not it!" Seth says.

"Not me!" Jacob yells.

Jared ends up being it so we all run away. His eyes are set on Jacob so I run as far away from Jacob as I can.

"JACOBS IT!" Jared yells.

When I turn around I see Jacob running at me.

"Come here, Bella!" He yells and smiles.

"No!" I laugh and start running away from him.

Seth isn't paying attention so I grab him my the arm and push him into Jacob before he can get me.

"Hey!" They both yell.

"Come back here, Bella!" Jacob yells.

"Never!" I yell.

Next thing I know I am getting picked up.

"JACOB! Put me down!" I yell.

"Nope!" He laughs and heads for the water.

"Jacob don't!"

"Too late!" Jacob is already in the water and he throws me in when we are deep enough.

"You jack ass!" I yell and him and jump in him with enough force that he falls but brings me with him.

I scream.

The others come in and tackle each other.

` ` ` oOo ` ` `

"So did you have fun?" Jacob asks as he drives me home.

"Yes. You?"

He laughs. "Yeah. The guys really missed you."

"I missed them too. Although I wish Emily wasn't so sick."

"She'll be better by next weekend… I hope."

We get to my house and I unbuckle my seat belt.

"So next weekend?" Jacob asks.

"Hope so," I say. "Thank you for today."

"Anytime."

"Bye," I get out and head up to the house.

When Jacob leaves there's a knock on the door so I open it to see Jasper and Peter at the door.

I smile and let them in. "Hey," I say.

"Hi. Did you have fun?" Jasper asks.

I nod. "Yep," I close the door. "What did you guys do?"

"Hang out with the family," Jasper says.

"What's that horrid smell?" Peter asks, his face scrunched up.

"Sorry, its Jacob and his friends. I have to shower."

Jasper frowns. "Why are you wet?" He finally looks at my clothes.

I laugh a little. "We played tag…"

"But how did you get wet?" Peter asks.

"We were at the beach… anyways, I am going to take a quick shower then I'll be back down."

"Alright," They both say at the same time.

I swear they are brothers.

As I am taking a shower I hear a car door close. Oh god! It cant be Charlie already! I quickly get out and dress the go down stairs.

"Who are you?" I hear Charlie ask.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early? I haven't made dinner yet."

"I finished everything at work… who is he?" He points to Peter.

"That's-" I start and Jasper finishes.

"He is Carlisle's brother."

Charlie gets a good look at Peter.

"What's wrong with your eyes…?" Charlie asks him.

A/N: So what did you think? Review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK! So now I remember why I postponed this for a while! Though I didn't mean for it to take this long, but it did, so sorry! 

BPOV

"I've got contacts in… they come in color and I liked the red," He lies.

Charlie narrows his eyes but walks in the kitchen. Wonder if he fell for it. I look at Jasper and he lifts his hand up shaking it side to side. He did but he didn't. Well that's nice. Hope he doesn't ask any questions. Sighing, I go follow Charlie into the kitchen.

"I was just about to make dinner, I didn't know you were going to be home so early," I tell him.

"Are they staying?" He asks.

I shake my head a little.

He grunts and says, "I'm going to go take a shower."

I nod. "Chicken good?" I ask him.

"Sure sure."

He walks up the stairs and Jasper comes in.

"You can breathe now darlin'," He teases.

I glare at him as he walks over to me and kisses me gently on the lips. I kiss him back and pull away after a few seconds.

"I'll be back soon," He says in my ear softly and lowly.

I nod a little.

Jasper kisses my cheek before Peter walks in smiling. I raise an eyebrow at him but don't say anything.

B+J

"Want some more?" I ask.

"I'm stuffed," He says.

I stand up and throw the rest of what is on my plate away then take Charlie's. Yawning a little I start putting the mashed potatoes in a plastic bowl.

"I can get that," He says to me. "You look tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on to bed."

"Okay… night," I say and head up to my room.

Jasper is laying on my bed reading a book. I close the door and he looks up with a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing," He tells me.

I go grab a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I'll be back…"

I go to the bathroom and change after brushing my teeth. Once I am done, I put my clothes in the hamper and go back to my room. Jasper is now sitting up, I shut my light off then go climb into bed. He lays down next to me and puts his arm around my waist. His finger traces patterns on my stomach. Rolling on my side facing him, he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back although I'm not exactly sure why he is acting like he is because, he hasn't in a while now it seems like but I just go with it. A few minutes later I need to breathe so he kisses down my neck slowly making me shiver a little from the feeling. I feel his tongue dart out and lick my neck finding my sweet spot quickly and I moan softly. His lips pull up in a smile when I do so he pulls me closer to him then sucks the spot gently and carefully. My hands make their way to his hair as he continues to do this and I moan a little louder in his ear.

"Charlie is," I moan in mid sentence, "down stairs."

"He's out like a light," Jasper murmurs before kissing me again.

I can feel the familiar wetness soak my panties more and more by the second. Jasper rolls me on my back in a quick movement then positions himself so he is laying between my legs. At the same time, we slide our tongues in each others mouth, I feel his hands slowly going up my tank top and cups my breasts. My back arches off of the bed making him smile again. The effect he has on me should be illegal because, I love it too much. When I try to push my hips into his, one hand holds me down.

"Patience darlin," He says before cupping my breast again but this time he rubs them.

I bite my lip but he wasn't having any of that so he pinches my nipples forcing a loud moan out of me.

I whimper when he stops to take my tank top off and throw it on the floor somewhere behind him but I instantly pull him closer to me when he takes my left nipple in his mouth. After a few moments he switches to my other one before he grinds his hips into mine.

"Jasper," I moan out.

Although we haven't had sex yet, we've fooled around. We got off on dry humping before but he made sure I got off once more with his mouth. I loved the sensation of what he makes me feel and it makes me want more. My legs go around his waist making him press against me more than before, and he thrusts again and again and again. I take his shirt off along with his pants so he is left in his boxers and he does the same to me. We sit up and he places me on his lap so I start moving above him as he puts his hands on my hips then sucks on my nipples. We are both moaning and groaning in pleasure. My hands are in his hair making sure he doesn't stop what he is doing to me. I'm panting and moaning out his name. Jasper pushes me back and gets on me again and kisses me. A few more thrusts of his hips I feel the tightening in the bottom of my stomach. Clinging to him as if my life depended on it, I pull him flat on me. He is grunting above me and is whispering my name when he pulls away from my mouth. One more thrust and we both get our release but Jasper doesn't stop.

A cool breeze sweeps across my lower body as he takes my panties off. Jasper lays down quickly, putting my legs over his shoulders and I watch him. I cross my ankles as he licks and kisses both of my thighs before kissing my slits. My hips buck up wanting more but he pushes them back down. His tongue comes out and licks my cilt.

"Jasper!" I moan pushing my hands in his hair, forcing him to get closer down there.

He groans softly and keeps going. Jaspers tongue goes up and down my slits before sticking his tongue inside of me and rubbing his nose on my cilt.

"Oh god!" I yell.

I feel him push more lust onto me and I sit up watching him fuck me with his mouth. I pull his hair moaning out his name loudly.

JPOV

I hear Charlie grunting in his room and lust hitting me from him. Its kind of disturbing knowing its because of what Bella and I are doing. I don't stop what I am doing for one minute though, its too good to stop. I flip onto my back and push Bella down on my face so I can continue what I am doing. Bella turns and slides my boxers down and I kick them off. She bends down, grabbing me making me groan loudly and her mouth takes me in a little less than half way and sucks.

I rub her little cilt hard and fast as I grunt making her moan loudly and suck even harder.

"Oh Bella!" I yell and finger her.

The vibrations from her moaning feels so good on my cock. Her walls tighten around me almost instantly when I add a second finger so I hit one of her spots with my finger. It only takes a few hits before she moans loudly and cums. I lick her clean then flips us over so I can slide myself in and out of her mouth. She smiles around my cock when I do, I spread her legs wide open so I can see her bare before me. I smile widely as I see that she is still so wet for me. Of course I already knew that but I love seeing it. Theres a tightening in the bottom of my stomach and I start yelling Bella's name repeatedly. Not much longer I release into her mouth and she swallows every bit of it.

CPOV (Charlie)

I pump one last time before I release in my hand. I know it is wrong to jack off to my daughter and her boyfriend but I couldn't help it. Once I got started I kept on going. That was better than the movies I watch to get off. A few minutes after thinking about that, I feel my erection come back so I grab more lotion and grab myself grunting. It feels so good to be doing this even though my daughter is in the next room but I don't pay attention to that. I pay attention to the poster in front of me. I imagine the girl above me and fucking me hard. I groan loudly and I hear Bella moaning loudly telling Jasper to not stop.

BPOV

I don't want Jasper to stop but he lays me down and lays next to me. He sends me calming waves but not too much. Closing my eyes I yawn. Jasper rubs my back softly and kisses my head softly.

"I love you," He whispers just before I fall into a deep sleep.

B+J

I wake up and hear Charlie's car start. I'm in Jaspers arms, I can feel him moving his thumb side to side on my back. The feeling soothes me back to sleep as he does this. After I wake up again, I am in Jaspers shirt and there is a note next to me on my pillow. I open it.

_Bella, _

_I'm sorry that I am not there with you when you have waken, but I had to go hunting. I will be back as soon as I can to be with you. Peter is over at our house so go there if you want and everyone else is there except Carlisle. Esme would love to see you._

_~ J ~ _

I get up out of bed and take a long hot shower then go get dressed. After grabbing something to eat, I grab my keys then head out the door to find Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He looks up at me. "Are you not happy to see me?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Of course I am. But what are you doing here?"

Jacob shrugs and says, "Thought I'd come and see you."

I sit next to him and put my arms on my legs. "So what's up?"

He just shrugs a little. "Lets take a walk," He stands up and holds his hand out for me to take so I do.

Jacob starts heading for the woods and I frown a little but don't say anything. We walk in silence for about ten minutes before we come across a broken down tree and sit on it. Jacob takes my hand in his and plays with it.

"Are you okay, Jake?" I ask him.

He isn't being his usual goofy self.

"I guess…"

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head.

"Tell me," I demand.

Looking up at me, he quickly smashes his lips against mine and holds me in place so I cant move back away from him. I bring my arms up between us and try to push him away but he crushes me more tightly to his body. I try screaming but of course it is muffled by his mouth and I cant fight him off of me because he us too strong for me.

Jacobs mouth opens slightly but he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I turn my neck and his mouth breaks away from mine thankfully.

"Let me go, Jacob," I demand with a shaky voice.

Reluctantly he slowly lets me go and I jump off of the tree walking away.

"Bella wait!" He shouts but I don't stop.

I keep walking until I see my house again but before I can get any closer, Jacob grabs my arm forcing me to turn around.

"Let go of me," I tell him and try to yank my arm back.

Of course my attempt is unsuccessful because, his grip only lightens around me.

"Jacob you're hurting me," I say.

Looking up at him… anger has filled his eyes along with sadness. I put my hand on top of his and try to get his fingers unwrapped from my arm. Its like he doesn't see me even though he is looking right at me.

"Please let go, Jacob…" I say softly.

It takes a few moments to go back to normal and when he does, he backs away slowly and cautiously.

"I- I'm sorry. S- so sorry," Jacob says before turning away and running off.

Looking down at my arms I notice that they are already black and blue. As gently as I possibly can, I trail my fingers across the marks wincing at the pain.

"Damn…" I say to myself.

There is no way in explaining this to Jasper if he sees this. Quickly, I pull out my keys from my pocket then go up and unlock my door and go up to my room. I go to my closet looking for a long sleeved shirt. I pull put a emerald green one and change into it.

B+J

Rosalie is doing my finger nails. I've been at the Cullen's house for a few hours and Jasper hasn't come home yet. Not that I want him to so soon, he needs to hunt.

"Done," She says.

I look down at my now bright green nails.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"What's on your mind?" Rosalie asks.

"Nothing, why?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "You suck at lying."

I look down.

"You don't have to tell me… I was just wondering."

I fumble with my fingers and bite the inside of my lip fighting with myself on telling her or just telling Jasper whenever he gets home.

"Come on. Lunch time for the human," She says and helps me up.

We walk down to the kitchen and Esme is putting food on a plate.

She turns around smiling. "Hello dear."

I smile a little. "Hi," I say just as my stomach growls loudly.

Esme laughs a little. "You are just in time for lunch," She hands me the plate along with a fork and knife.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"My pleasure dear."

B+J

I yawn as I walk up the stairs to my room. Its only 2:50 and I am as tired as can be. After getting into my room and closing my door, I take my jeans off then climb into my bed laying down. Closing my eyes, sleep takes over and I dream.

JPOV

I get to Bella's house at 4:28 in the afternoon to find her sleeping. Laying down next to her, I put my arm around her waist and she seems to notice me because, she moves closer to me. I kiss her head softly and trail lazy circles on her back. When Bella stretches she winces in pain so I frown. Why is she in pain? I look don at her. Her eyes open after a few seconds.

"Why are you in pain?" I ask.

Bella's eyes close again. Her nervousness hits me.

"Whats wrong?"

She sits up and crosses her legs. "Don't be mad…" She starts out.

"Tell me," I say softly.

It takes a few minutes before she says anything.

"Jacob kissed me…"

I frown a little. "Why are you in pain?"

Bella sighs and pulls her shirt down by the shoulder, showing me a huge bruise on her arm. My teeth clench and I growl.

"Jasper-" She starts.

"He should die," I growl standing up.

"He didn't mean to! Please calm down."

I start pacing.

"Jasper, please."

I start mumbling with a speed that Bella wouldn't understand. I don't notice when she gets up from her bed and stand in front of me until I feel my hand being tugged at.

I come to a halt and look down at her sighing a little.

Putting my hands up to either side of her face, I kiss her lightly.

"I'm sorry," I tell her.

Bella stands up on her tip toes and kisses me again on the lips so I press against hers with a little more force. Her arms snake around my neck and her hands go in my hair. Before either one of us can deepen the kiss, she pulls away.

"Forgive me?" I whisper softly.

"Just promise me you wont do anything stupid?"

Reluctantly I nod.

"Good."

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated and I hope you guys liked it. Well… tell me what you guys think and REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

Rose and I are walking around the mall with Emmett and Jasper by our sides holding our hands as we walk.

"Lets go to Hot Topic," Rose says and drags Emmett in with her leaving Jasper and I to follow soon after.

"Didn't think you would come in this store," I say to her.

"I love their nail polish," She explains.

Jasper looks around and frowns at a skirt then almost goes cross eyed at a dress that doesn't look like it would cover anything. I laugh at him a little and shake my head.

"What?" He asks.

"It's Hot Topic, what did you think was in here?" I ask him.

All he does is shrug.

"You are going to take all of their nail polish at this rate, Rosie," Emmett says.

"I like my nail polish," She says glaring hard at him.

Emmett chuckles and kisses her hand.

"Come on," Jasper pulls gently on my hand to get me to walk with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk out of the store.

"Well, Peter is here with a surprise."

"Surprise? What kind?"

"One that you will like."

"Oh, come on and tell me!"

Jasper chuckles. "We'll get you some lunch after too."

I groan. "You are not fair."

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."

"And where is 'there'?"

"The food court."

I shake my head but walk with him to the food court and let him take my hand in his.

"There they are," Jasper says with a smile on his face so I try to look where he is, but I cant see over all the people.

"Who?" I ask.

"Come on," He pulls my hand when he starts to walk faster.

I can tell that Jasper is excited, but I don't know why.

"Major!" Someone yells from in front of us.

I see Peter and a women next to him, who I can only assume to be Charlotte. She runs up to Jasper and hugs him forcing his hand free of mine to hug her back. Peter smiles and pulls me next to him.

"That would be my Char," Peter smiles.

"_She's_ with _you?_" I ask.

Peter laughs. "Is that such a surprise?"

"Uh… Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" I laugh looking up at him.

"I ask myself that _all_ the time," The woman Char says when she pulls away from Jasper. "You must be the infamous Bella," She says and pulls me into a hug. "I'm Char. I've heard a lot about you," She smiles at me after letting me go and returning me to Jaspers arms.

I look up at him.

"I've maybe bragged about you a few times over the phone," Jasper says with a huge smile on his face.

"A few times?!" Char shouts a little louder than necessary. "It was pretty much half the phone call! And the phone calls lasted for five hours straight."

"Five hours?" I ask still looking at Jasper.

"Well I had a lot to talk about?" He answers like a question.

"Do I want to know what you said?"

"They weren't bad, darlin."

I raise an eyebrow just as my stomach growls.

"Lets get you some lunch," Char says and grabs my hand, pulling me away from the guys. "They are going to get us some seats while you order," She smiles.

"Alright then."

"So have you guys had sex?" Char asks.

"What?" I ask looking at her like she is crazy.

Char laughs. "Sorry. None of my business. I'm surprised Peter hasn't asked yet."

"Peters…. How'd you end up with him?" I laugh.

B+J

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Char says hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Okay. Bye," I hug her back for a few seconds before Peter pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek also.

"Don't forget about me!" He says and chuckles, letting me go and returning me to Jasper.

"I'll be home when Bella gets ready," Jasper tells Peter and Char.

"You better or Char will break down her house just to get to the both of you," Peter says laughing.

"Bye," Jasper and I say at the same time also laughing a little.

Before I can even blink, Peter and Char are gone and Jasper is taking my hand in his to walk back inside so I follow him in then go sit on the couch with a pillow on my lap.

"Charlie will be home," Jasper says softly stroking my hair.

I sigh a little. "I know it. What time is it?"

"Almost five," He kisses my temple.

"Pizza for dinner it is," I say then stand up and go order a medium pizza.

Jasper comes in and leans on the counter beside me. "Char loves you," He tells me.

"I like her too, she's great. I just don't see how she ended up with Peter."

Jasper laughs. "That is a question nobody will ever figure out. They are good for each other, Char keeps him in check."

I smile a little. "Well he is lucky to have her."

"They both needed each other at the time, they fit. And she is the only one who will deal with him."

Jasper pulls me in front of him and puts his arms around my waist and leans his forehead on mine and smiles.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks.

"Of course."

"I don't know if you are ready to hear this…" Jasper puts his hands on my shoulders and moves away so he looks at me.

"What is it, Jasper?" I ask now worried but it gets replaced with calmness.

"Nothing bad… I just-"

"Tell me."

"I love you, Bella Swan."

A/N: I know, I know, just kill me! I was stuck! Its why this is so short, hopefully next chapter will be longer and better. School is coming this week for me so I've got a crazy week coming to me. Well, let me know what you thought! REVIEW! :D


End file.
